Consort
by MakeRoomForCastiel
Summary: The kingdom is roaring in commotion as the king is to select a new consort for his son, making it a golden opportunity to change from rags to stiel was a trouble maker, an unfortunate trait he had picked up from his brother Gabriel. When a prankgoes wrong, he makes an unexpected friend, resulting in many new adventures.
1. Worms

pre class="description" style="box-sizing: border-box; overflow: auto; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro'; font-size: 18px; margin-top: 12px; margin-bottom: 21px; line-height: 24px; color: #555555; white-space: pre-wrap; word-wrap: break-word;"The kingdom is roaring in commotion as the king is to select a new consort for his son, making it a golden opportunity to change from rags to riches, though troubles are rising in the neighboring kingdom and the threat of war continues as the holy war in distant lands drone on to distant ends of the earth.  
Castiel was a trouble maker, an unfortunate trait he had picked up from his older brother Gabriel. However, when an overambitious prank results in an unlikely friendship, Castiel finds himself spending more time in the castle than he had ever expected, causing him to have more than a few altercations with a arrogant brother of his new friend, leading into more unexpected adventures./pre 


	2. Uniforms

"Are you insane!" I shout a little too loudly and Sam rushes over and covers my mouth to silence me.

"Just for the rest of the day, No one would ever know I am gone." He have me the puppy dog eyes. "Please? I promise I won't cause any trouble. I just want to go and explore somewhere other than this castle"

_Even just exploring this castle would take me weeks.._ I roll my eyes " You gotta be kidding, the outside is not even that exciting."

"Oh, believe me, staying here with these aristos who have far too many sticks up their arse, can be maddening to even the most patient of man." He give a cocky grin " What? Afraid to have a little adventure?" he challenges.

"Ohhh let me guess, You are going to start making chicken sounds next, very original?" I roll my eyes. _Was he that determined to leave the castle?_ " I am not 'afraid' more along the lines of wanting to keep my hide safe. What if they find you and think I kidnapped you or somthing? I will be executed for sure!"

"Nonsense, I would intervene before that happens. Of course, seeing you rot in the dungeon would be hilarious." He jokes, leaning against the wall with a smug look, smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

_So help me if he wasn't so freakishly tall, I would punch that smile right off his face. _I give him a subtle glare "Ha, ha, very funny." I roll my eyes "And how exactly are we supposed to leave? Everyone recognizes you, reality check here _your highness._" My voice dripping with sarcasm. "You _**are**_ a prince; I recognized you the second I saw you."

Sam hums slightly, mulling over the thought as he lightly taps his foot and the ground. "Perhaps a disguise is in order. I could find some old servants uniforms... they have extras in the kitchen."

_Shit I know where this is going. Don't say it, don't you dare say it._

"Of course, you would have to retrieve them for me, It would be hard to explain why _I _would need them. You could say that you misplaced yours and need another for the day."

I grumble slightly "So, let me get this straight, you want me to steal a uniform for you. Wander the castle hallways, risking getting caught, and looking like an idiot so you can 'go out' for a day?" _This guy was truly insane! _

"Yep, Pretty much." He grins "If anyone asks, I sent you to retrieve me a snack." He grins.

"Damn royals..." I grumble and open the bedroom door "If I day because of this, I am going to haunt you." I hear him laugh as I leave the room.

I wonder the hallways, In hindsight, I should have probably asked Sam where the kitchen was. _Great I am lost. Now what am i going to-OW!_ my train of thought was broken when I hit a wall, looking up to see it was not a wall. _Well, this is it. This is how I am going to die. _I was face to face with The older brother of Sam, Prince Dean. He rose an eyebrow at me. _How can just his presence be so ...suffocating. I cant breathe!_

"Oh, You're Sam's servant...Is there a reason you are wandering the halls?" his tone had suspicion in it.

I try to speak as clear as I could, but all the words got scrambled when I finally speak. "I...snack...Sam...Kitchen..." I stammer _I snack sam kitchen? Wow Castiel, way to sign your death warrant._ I clear my throat awkwardly, keeping my head down, waiting for him to call the guards, or something...to drag me away.

I heard laughing. _wait..What? _I blink and look up slightly to see the once stone face of the prince, soften into a smile. " I see why my brother chose you as his servant, you are quite funny." he grins

I simply gawk, staring up at the regal green eyes that stared right back.

" Is there something on my face?" He smirks and leans down, flicking me in the forehead.

_Ow! That hurt! _I recoil, hand going to my head. " That hurt you idiot!" I shout and kick him in the shin.

He winced, hopping on one foot , holding his shin and hissing in pain " owowowow... Dammit that hurt!"

_Well... I'm officially dead...goodbye Gabriel, Michael , Anna, Samandriel ... Nice knowing you all. _"Er... I didn't mean...didn't mean to..." _I didn't mean to call you an idiot, I didn't mean to freaking kick you in the shin and you know..most likely cause a bruise. Come on Castiel...Say it! _"...You know..." _Nailed it. Way to go._

" No, no... I deserved that..." He chuckles, leaning against the tiled hallway wall, rubbing his shin in pain. " Quite a kick you have there..." He mumbles, barely audible.

_" You sure?" My voice small_

" Why are you wondering the halls anyway?" He asks curiously

My face reddens and I stare at the floor " I'm new... And I got lost... "

" So that's why you don't have a uniform. Makes sense." He nods slightly before standing up straight.

" That is why I am heading to the kitchen... I was going to borrow one." I manage a weak smile. _I might still make it out of here alive!_

He nods again before starting to walk, stopping for only a brief second to look over his shoulder." Come on, I'll show you the way to the kitchen."

I nod quickly and follow after him walking silently behind.

"What happened the boisterous servant I met a second ago, you look ill ." He chuckles. "Relax, I don't bite."

" No promises on my end." I grumble " if you try flicking me in the head one more time, I will kick you where it hurts."

"There he is." He grins, continuing to walk. " It is nice to have a servant that doesn't kiss up...a breath of fresh air really."

_Yeah I'm a freaking gust of wind. _I roll my eyes, continuing to walk. " You mean treating you like a human being rather than a god?" I scoff sarcastically, loosening up a bit " no offense but you royals act like we need you like the we need the sun."

" You know, I could hang you for that comment." He laughs " But, some of us are not that horrible. Samuel for example, though he is still a child."

" So you admit that you are like that?" I raise my eyebrow.

" Me? No, I have to be what my father needs me to be. Some of us had to grow up earlier than others."

I frown slightly, hearing a bit of sadness in his voice. I know that look, it is the feeling of loss. "Well, you seem alright for the most part from what I see...oh the kitchen!" I try to change the subject.

"Oh...right." He sounds distracted clearing his throat.

The cook was positively terrifying. The amount of warts and straggly hair made her look like a frog coming out of pond scum. The sharp knife she has in her hands for cutting meat did not make her any more welcoming. I quickly get a uniform and run out, seeing Dean waiting at the entrance .

" Are you finished?" He raises one of his eyebrows.

" Y-yep...I am finished." I start walking and he follows.

"So..."

" So I hear you are looking for a consort. I feel sorry for whoever you choose" I joke

He laughs and shoves me playfully " Wow, rude." He grins.

" So I am told." I grin back

" You know...I never got your name..." He starts.

_And you are not going to get it! _ " It is not of importance, I will be going now" I quickly pivot around the other and speed walk away from the other before he could say another word.

I rush into Sam's room, breathing heavily.

"Took you long enough." Sam grins, laying on his bed, head resting on his hand.

"Oh shut up! I thought I was going to die!" I shove the uniform into his chest. " I hope my heart attack is worth your fun." I glare slightly " I ran into your brother, your cook is frightening as hell, and I stubbed my toe !'

"Whine much?" he grins Beginning to take off his shirt.

"What the hell!?" I quickly turn away "I am still in the room!"

" What? You are my servant , you should not be so concerned." Laughing

" Don't get so big headed or I will leave you behind." I roll my eyes " I'm not your servant , and after this, I am not coming back here." I scoff.

There was a pause " Wait, why?" His voice sounded offended

"Why? first off I don't belong here! Second of all I have a problem with the whole 'friends with a prince' thing." I roll my eyes "We are complete opposites."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was quickly spun around. " My family isn't me! I am a person too, I was born into this, I had no choice." his fists were clenching and I stand horror struck at the sudden outburst, not daring to move. "Please...Please be my friend Castiel...please."

_Damn, those are puppy eyes! I can't compete with puppy eyes!_ I groan and sigh. "Whatever...just...just finished getting dressed...We are leaving."

Sam grins and hurries into the servant uniform, grabbing my arm and pulling me along. " Let's go!"


End file.
